1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamps which burn a vaporisable liquid fuel such as for example paraffin oil.
2. Prior Art
Paraffin oil lamps, such as are used to mark road obstructions or as navigation lights on boats and small ships, normally emit a steady or substantially steady light which is produced within the lamp by a flame burning oil fed by a wick from a fuel tank. Despite a fairly high rate of fuel consumption, which commonly requires that lamps should have attention every day, the light emission is not very great and it has been proposed in the past to improve the effectiveness of such lamps as warning lamps by making the flame flicker or flash rather than give a steady light. In particular it has been proposed to have the wick in a wick holder which is located centrally within a shroud, the shroud having holes for admitting air to the space between the shroud and wick holder below the level of the flame. By suitable dimensioning of the hole apertures to restrict the supply of air, such a lamp will produce a flickering flame. The rise and fall in intensity of the flame improves the effectiveness of the lamp as a warning lamp.